PARA SIEMPRE
by willerine


Disclaimer: este relato se inspira en la serie creada por Chris Carter y no pretende incumplir el Copyright.  
  
Spoilers: reminiscencias a ''Dreamland''.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
PARA SIEMPRE por willerine  
  
Nunca antes se mereció tanto el apodo de Spooky. Con la mirada perdida en sus pasos, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina gris oscuro y el lento movimiento de sus pies, que parecían enormemente atraídos por la gravedad terrestre, parecía sin duda el hombre más siniestro del mundo.  
  
Y ahí dentro, en su universo particular, en su cabeza y sobretodo en su corazón, nada parecía tener sentido.  
  
( Nadie, - pensaba -, nadie recordará jamás lo que hicimos, lo que descubrimos. Nadie sabrá por lo que luchamos y lo que quisimos. Lo que vivimos y sentimos, las cosas que tuvimos que arriesgar. Ya nadie entenderá jamás lo que nos amamos. Ni siquiera ella, tan sólo yo).  
  
Y así, inmerso en sus atormentados pensamientos, continuaba caminando hacia ninguna parte por las calles de Washington D.C.  
  
( Pero, ¡¿cómo olvidarme ahora de todo?! Quizá debí pensarlo mejor. No, eso no tiene sentido. Jamás había tomado una decisión tan meditada. Era lo que estaba esperando para compensarla). Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero eran lágrimas dolorosas de llorar.  
  
Sabía que era lo mejor, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Y aquella era una pregunta para la que inconscientemente ya tenía respuesta: ella.  
  
Y como no, si ella lo era todo.  
  
Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza al igual que la vida pasa en momentos frente a los ojos del difunto. Puede que fuera un preludio de lo inevitable.  
  
Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio entrar en la oficina. Estaba predispuesto a ahuyentar a quien quiera que intentara desprestigiar su trabajo. Sin embargo ella era diferente, siempre lo fue.  
  
( Quizá simplemente era el momento, y no fue por ella. Quizá fue por mi, y no por ella. Quizá cualquiera hubiera podido ocupar su lugar, llenar el vacío de mi pérdida, cargar con el peso de mi culpa...) Pero, la verdad es que, a éstas alturas, eso era algo difícil de creer.  
  
( De todos modos, - se dijo -, eso es algo en lo que ya no tiene sentido pensar).  
  
Y ahora... la sola idea de imaginar que ya no podría volver a hablar con ella, a escuchar sus escépticos y racionales argumentos cargados de una lógica aplastante; a oler furtivamente el perfume de su cabello, a rozar ligeramente sus delicadas manos al recoger un informe, a perderse en la inmensidad marítima de sus ojos; a observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras escribía al ordenador, sostenía una taza de café, o simplemente miraba al vacío...  
  
Había tantos y tantos pequeños matices que pasaban inadvertidos para el resto de los mortales... Y sin embargo, para él, eran precisamente aquellos momentos los que daban sentido a su vida más allá de conspiraciones gubernamentales, de sus hombrecillos verdes e incluso de la desaparición de su hermana...  
  
No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera terminado.  
  
Tantas batallas libradas, tanto sacrificio, tantas pérdidas... ¿realmente tenían sentido? Para él era un destino del que se creía merecedor, pero para ella... para ella no. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor. Se merecía un trabajo digno, una hermana, ese hijo tan deseado...  
  
( Yo era quién le había privado de eso por culpa de mi maldito egoísmo, así que era yo quien debía compensarla... por todo), - sentenció.  
  
Fue aquel otoño, durante su último caso, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta de enmendar sus errores en forma de deseo para ella. Pero, ¿qué era realmente lo que Scully más deseaba? En verdad, nunca habían hablado de eso. Y entonces, casi como una revelación, una frase se le vino a la cabeza y lo vio claro.  
  
Parar el coche.  
  
Recordaba con exactitud el atropello de palabras sin sentido en forma de monólogo que Scully le dijo una vez mientras conducían. Aquella fue una de esas pocas veces en que su compañera se permitía abrir un poco el corazón, pero él no quiso que continuara por ese camino. Le recordaba demasiado a las torturas psicológicas a las que él mismo se sometía para auto culparse y poder seguir así con su vida, así que se hizo el ignorante. Pero sabía perfectamente que había querido decir con ''parar el coche''. Era una frase que albergaba un significado profundo, insondable en el caso de Scully.  
  
Ese había sido su deseo para ella. Parar el coche. Le regaló a su hermana Melissa, dos meses perdidos de su vida y otros tantos en el hospital. Le regaló un puesto reconocido en el F.B.I. y la posibilidad de conocer a un hombre de verdad que la quisiera y velara por su felicidad. Le regaló la posibilidad de ser madre...  
  
Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que sólo se fijaba en el cemento grisáceo de la acera. No veía la calle, no veía a la gente y tampoco vio a la mujer hasta que chocaron.  
  
- ¡Oh! lo siento, - dijo ella.  
  
Sólo entonces alzó la vista. Y la vio. Su mirada se iluminó ilusionada por la grata e inesperada casualidad y abrió la boca como para decir algo... pero no dijo nada. No podía.  
  
A su alrededor, una anciana paseaba a su perro y un hombre trajeado caminaba presuroso con su maletín, ajenos a la escena. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿cómo podía la gente continuar con sus vidas?, ¿cómo era que el mundo no se detenía para ellos, por ellos? O quizá si lo hizo.  
  
Porque en aquel instante los minutos fueron segundos y los segundos milésimas. Ambos se miraron con increíble intensidad.  
  
Era preciosa, de una belleza excepcional. De cabellos color fuego y ojos color mar. Labios sonrosados y piel de porcelana. Entonces recordó que ya nada sería como antes, y si unos segundos antes sus ojos se habían elevado al cielo, se sumieron ahora en el más profundo de los infiernos y se inundaron de tristeza.  
  
El tiempo reanudó su marcha. Tras el trance, ella frunció el ceño y achinó los ojos como intentando ver más allá.  
  
( Es el hombre con los ojos más tristes del mundo), - pensó.  
  
Pero su tristeza le resultó familiar. Le traspasaba el corazón y removía su alma.  
  
- P... perdone, ¿nos conocemos de algo?, - dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.  
  
No se lo podía creer. Scully, su Scully, quien se supone que no debería recordar nada, estaba allí parada en frente de él preguntándole si se conocían.  
  
( Claro), - quiso decir él.  
  
Pero sabía que no podía estropearlo. Ahora no. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- No, - dijo al fin.  
  
- ... pues... buenos días entonces.  
  
- Sí...  
  
Y así, tal como sus caminos se encontraron, se volvieron a separar.  
  
El de ella estaba ahora abierto a la esperanza. El de él condenado a evocar los recuerdos de una historia que para el resto nunca tuvo lugar y que en cualquier caso había terminado... para siempre.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Nota: se agradecerán mucho las críticas porque es mi primer relato. 


End file.
